Clear Skies
by KittyGems
Summary: Eliza was just your average, ordinary girl. She collected merchandise of different things she liked. But, there was one thing that stood out from the rest: Captain America. After the Chitauri attack, she finds herself meeting his alter-ego one faithful night. Now with another villain rising up and her friend's secret almost getting out, things will never be the same...
1. Prologue

**Sort of like a side story for Eliza. If you want to learn more about Eliza and Christina and everybody else, read the main story, "Cloudy Days". It'll make more sense if you read it along with this story.**

**Anyways, this is a prologue to establish how Eliza and Christina met, why Eliza's favorite superhero is Cap' 'MURICA, and maybe a bit of a flashback on how Christina got her powers.**

**But it doesn't reveal much!  
(And I only said maybe...)**

**Anywho, don't own Marvel in general, only my OCS!**

* * *

**December 31st, 1985**

* * *

A cry interrupted the peaceful night. A lady with tan skin, brown eyes like melted chocolate, and curly brown hair had just given birth to a baby girl.

And she couldn't be more proud.

A man, who once grasped her hand, was now looking at her, smiling. His hazel eyes shined with a little pride, and he had straight black hair down to the top of his neck. The baby was taken away by a doctor to get cleaned.

"Come in, Alex." The man called. A young boy, about 3, was carried in by a nurse. The boy had black hair like his father, styled in the same way. But he had hazel eyes like him.

"This is your baby sister." The woman cooed as she was given the baby girl again. It was noticeable that the woman had a slight Spanish accent.

"Who?" He simply asked with a slight slur. He did just learn how to talk, after all.

"Hmmmm... Elizabeth. Yes. Elizabeth Rosa Harold." The woman said.

* * *

**November 22nd, 1990**

* * *

"Everyone, meet Elizabeth Harold." The young girl we once saw now was a 5 year old, with brown curly hair down to her elbows, eyes like her mother, and wore a fishtail braid, and a white undershirt with denim overalls. "Do you want to tell us something about you, Elizabeth?"

"You can call me Eliza, Ms. Gallant! Anyways, I'm a big fan of _Ghostbusters_, superheros, and my favorite, Captain America!" She replied in the slight Spanish accent her mother had. People snickered quietly, laughing at her idolization for Captain America. He was dead now; Who cares?

"That's wonderful, dear! Sit beside Holly." Holly rose her hand a bit reluctantly because she didn't want to sit beside the weird girl. Eliza sat down happily beside Holly. People stared and stared. One girl whispered,

"Why are you so interested in a dead guy?" She gave a slight laugh. Eliza laughed silently.

"My father has collectors cards. Wanna see them?" Eliza showed a few cards, but the girl just laughed. Soon most of the table joined in.

And Ms. Gallant just waved it off, thinking that Eliza just made friends...

* * *

**February 14th, 1996**

* * *

"Go away, Nerd!" A bully pushed a 11 year old Eliza to the ground. Her papers scattered everywhere, and one of the papers was grabbed by the bully. "Oh, what's this? Something for your wittle crushy-crush?" The bully mocked, ripping it in fours. Eliza felt tears sprang to her eyes as he threw the picture to the ground. Oh how hard she worked on it.

"Hey! Leave her alone, you big bully!" A girl cried out. The dude ran off, muttering swear words under his breath. Eliza looked up into the eyes of a 13 year old girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. "You ok?"

"N-No!" Eliza replied, crying. The girl grabbed some of her papers, and started to help Eliza. "H-Hm?"

"I'll help. My mom taught me better." She replied, smiling. Eliza flashed a weak, sad smile back as she also picked up her papers. Once they were all organized and Eliza wiped the tears away, they introduced each other. "I'm Christina. Christina Kappel. What about you?"

"I-I'm Elizabeth Harold. But please call me Eliza!" Eliza replied, a bit happy. Christina flashed a grin.

Little did they know, a friendship that would last bloomed between them...

* * *

******January 31st, 1999**

* * *

Now Eliza was 14 and Christina was 16. Eliza was becoming an aspiring artist while Christina was writing short stories in her spare time. The girls had been friends for many years now, sharing secrets and stories about nothing and everything. Many sleepovers, monthly pain, and heartbreaks stitched the girls together forever.

And today, Eliza would meet her friend's other friend. A man by... Bryce? No! Wait! Bruce! Bruce Banner!

Well, not in person, to say the least.

"So, you girls excited about the trip to Italy?" Bruce asked, sitting in a tent and obviously had a laptop of some kind. He looked pretty handsome in Eliza's opinion, but, being both older and not her type, she wasn't interested in him.

"Duh, Bruce! I couldn't go the two years before due to silly budget cuts!" People didn't really like to take State Tests, so many last year and the year before opted out, causing severe budget cuts. But finally only 15 people opted out, there was finally enough money again for Latin students to take a trip to Italy.

"I've already packed my bags." Eliza smirked at Christina when she gave her a look.

"Well, it does sound like fun." Bruce looked back, and Eliza swore she saw his eyes flash a light shade of some kind of color as he looked back. "Well, gotta go." Bruce said.

And then the chat was cut short...

Little did they know, when they reached Italy...

Their lives, especially Christina's, was about to change.

Forever...

* * *

**May 4th, 2012**

* * *

Eliza only stared at the peculiar alien creature thing as she stayed with a huge group of people in the museum. She knew many were panicking, but tried to keep calm. The alien smirked, and was about to click a button...

Keyword: About to.

_BAM!_

Captain America attacked the creature, while he shouted at everyone,

"Get out! Get out now!" Everyone was running towards the exit then, but Eliza looked back...

Looked back...

Looked back...

To see Captain America's face.

He looked a lot like a man her grandfather talked a lot...

Spencer somethin'?

* * *

**A bit shorter than Christina's prologue, I know. But hey, I tried ^^;**

**And YES! Eliza is two years younger than Christina. This would make her 26, and Steve 27. I know he doesn't look like it, but hey! Chris Evans turned 33 today! (He must be having a great birthday, considering what day it is today XD)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**And like I said, some of the plot points will NOT make sense unless you have read "Cloudy Days"! **

**Peace!**


	2. Going out to the city

**This takes place the night after the battle in Cloudy Days, BTW.**

**Man I have nothing else to say... Except...**

**SCHOOL'S ALMOST OVER! :D**

**You know the drill. If I DID own Marvel, all hell would break loose. So, I don't. DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

Christina walked into the apartment later at 5, bandages covering her from head to toe.

_Oh, Bruce. You worry too much. _She mused as she grabbed her pendent from her pocket. It was now lukewarm and not glowing. It felt nice after getting a first-degree burn on her chest where it burned her.

"Eliza! I'm back!" No answer. Strange. Christina walked over to the kitchen counter, slipping out of her shoes in the process.

_Dear Christina,_

_OH LORD! I JUST STARTED OUT LIKE A LETTER!_

_Oh, whatever. _

_Merf._

_Anyways, I left for the city. I became bored after there was nothing on TV and even none of our video games could amuse my senses. I'll probably be back at the usual time; 10._

_-YOUR BEST FRIEND SISTER, ELIZA_

* * *

Eliza walked down the street, now wearing shoes and carrying a handbag. Her headphones fit snugly on her head and over her ears perfectly, the iPod that she had playing her favorite beats from anime and various bands.

Oh! You must be thinking that Eliza is too old to watch anime, as well as Christina

But remember kids, she grew up in the "Anime Age". She practically grew up with Sailor Moon and DBZ; Hence she swore with Christina that they'd love anime forever. Even when they are old ladies and pushing each other in wheelchairs.

That's just how weird they really can be.

Anyways, she did keep it low enough to pay attention to the sidewalk. But before she could cross since there was a huge "POLICE LINE, DO NOT CROSS", she looked over, looking at what was left of Cornelia, the beloved car they had for years now. It made her sad to see it, no, HER, being lifted off somewhere. She sighed sadly, and kept walking. It was actually getting pretty dark as it slowly but surely became twilight. Eliza watched as the sun somewhat "froze" in the sky. She checked what time it was; 7:45. She rose a brow; How long was she out here? She left at 4...

She soon realized that her legs started to hurt along with her thighs. She winced, thinking about the horrid blister she would go through for the next couple of days. She looked around, and saw a Cafe,

_Central Cafe_

She smiled gratefully and happily, skipping (a bit painfully) into the little cafe. She thanked the gods above that she wore sneakers instead of the woman she bumped into earlier, who had freakin' 6 INCH HEELS ON. Eliza winced at the thought.

* * *

_"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!"_

_"S-Sorry ma'am!"_

_"NOW MY HEELS ARE BROKEN, YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER PAY FOR- HEY!"_

"_GOTTA GO! SORRRYYYY!"_

_"COME BACK HERE!"_

* * *

Eliza sighed softly, thankful she could run faster than the woman, mostly due to the high heels. She puffed out her cheeks slightly as she was met by a blonde.

"Hello! Welcome to Central Cafe, ma'am! I'm Bethany Johnson." She said, smiling sweetly. She had blonde hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and had an uniform on.(1)

"Hi, Ms. Johnson. I'd like where ever you put me." Eliza said politely. Beth nodded, and guided Eliza to an indoor table by a window. Eliza was given a menu, and she flipped through it mindlessly as Beth left. She smiled widely like a kid on Christmas as she spied a banana split with extra chocolate sauce and double fudge. She squealed quietly to herself, and Beth took her order. "It looks so good~" Eliza sang to herself, scrolling down her iPod to her messages.

_"Eliza! When you get home I have some big news."_

_"You mean Cornelia being smashed to bits?"_

_"..."_

_"I saw it on the news, you know."_

_"Well, there is another thing. But I don't want to say it over messages. I don't trust big secrets on electronics. People can track 'em."_

_"Yeah, yeah, Sherlock." _

Her order finally came and Eliza dug in. It was only a matter of minutes as the split was gone. Beth was mildly shocked at the woman's eating habits, but was happy that Eliza enjoyed it. It's plain and obvious now; Eliza has a sweet tooth. Especially for candy. Eliza payed her bill, and left, thanking Beth for dealing with her habits. She looked up at the now starless sky, as it was all the time. She sighed softly; This is one of the things she DIDN'T like about New York City. No stars, sometimes a moon. It wasn't as pretty as it was in the country side. Despite that, she continued to walk home.

_"I'm comin' home now. I'll be there in a half-an-hour or less; maybe more." _

She texted Christina so, and started to walk home. She placed her headphones onto her head again, making sure the music was very low so she could pay attention to the road and where she was goin'. As she walked towards the suburbs, she couldn't help but feel watched. She looked around with her eyes, being careful with every step she took.

But it was too late to even get the pepper spray out that she packed...

Someone jumped on her, making her shout into the starless night...

* * *

**I know, it's not very long. But I really wanted to stop at a cliffhanger XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this seemed rushed though!**

**(1) GUESS WHO THAT IS! That's right, Beth! The woman who was saved by Capsicle! It was just a random cameo, really. But maybe she'll come back in the future.**


	3. Sorry!

**I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating ANY of my stories for a while. Despite it is Summer (Though I start school tomorrow) my Summer was very eventful... And in a bad way...**

**Stories short, my brother and sister-in-law are getting DIVORCED, despite BARELY being married for a year, and yet, THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 9 F*CKING YEARS, my best friend moved, and plus I did go to sleepovers, a family reunion, AND a baby shower. **

**I will be updating when I have time and my creative juices come back. Because, seriously, I've lost a lot of creativity.**

**But DO NOT worry! I ain't going anywhere ANYTIME soon. **

**Thank you so much for sticking around, people!**

**Peace!**

**-KittyGems**


End file.
